Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen
by Moonraker One
Summary: Kakarot and Nappa are chosen by the Morrukos to be specially trained. This is their first twenty years.
1. PROLOGUE

Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen

By moonraker one

PROLOGUE

In this alternate universe, Cold and his family do not exist. Saiyan life is much better without them.

Anyway, the story here, in this first episode of this story, two morrukos head to planet Vegeta as part of project Klemdorf. They are to bring two Saiyan babies to their homeplanet of Morruko XR1 to be raised and trained by emperor William Suriose. Many different races have played along with this plan, to good result. Four Namekian babies were trained by the Morrukos, and wound up with power levels upwards of five hundred thousand. Two humans from Earth two achieved six million. So, as you can see, the Saiyans were happy with the proposal.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Said an ecstatic King Vegeta.

"So," Emperor Suriose said. "Two children of our picking to be trained by me."

King Vegeta was excited. "I'll bet they reach ten million!" He boasted. "You just have to be careful on a full moon."

"I know." He said, then left.

He walked down the hall and was accompanied by Vegeta. As he walked, he looked at the paintings of previous kings. By some strange coincidence, Vegeta's was the best painted. As they walked into the room with the cribs, he looked at the two rows of babies marked as elite. Vegeta smiled.

"These children are our finest!" He claimed. "Pick from these fine saiyan babies!"

He walked up and down the aisle, then stopped by one in particular.

"Vegeta, come look at this."

The king walked up. "What's up?"

"Look." He said. "All the rest are crying, but not this one. He's…laughing. Who is this child?!"

Vegeta looked at his paper. "This one's…uh…Nappa."

The emperor smiled. "Good. This will be my first choice."

Vegeta said something to his servant in saiyan, then turned to the emperor. "William, you've chosen wisely. What will your next choice be?"

"Where do you keep your low-level children?"

Vegeta was mildly shocked. "But, they are nowhere near worthy of your training!"


	2. Chapter One Fifteen Years Later

Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen

By moonraker one

CHAPTER ONE – Fifteen years later

Kakarot and Nappa were training in the military training room when William Suriose, the emperor, walked in. He looked happy. He held in his hand two power control devices; wrist units that allowed you to better lower your power level and keep it under control, especially for those with super high power levels.

"Hello, my friends!" He said, smiling. "I have some very important news for you! You'll be accompanying me on my meeting in the RPA. It seems that you have something of a knack for getting those other races to comply."

Nappa smiled. "I know. We love getting out of the complex for these formal dinners."

William turned to Kakarot. "Kakarot, what do you think of this?"

He smiled. "I love the food they have there! And, there's other races that I get to train with!"

William and the two saiyans went to the ship and left. As they headed for the planet, they all sat down and talked.

"You know, you aren't the only saiyans in the compound. You're simply the best I've got."

Kakarot smiled. "Thank you. I need to tell you that I've fallen in love with one of the female saiyans in compound B."

"I've noticed." William replied. "Usually, I'd have to ask you to quit, but I'll let it slide. I remember my first love."

Nappa was munching on a tenbor weed when he felt a small vibration. The others felt it too.

"What was that?" William asked.

Just then, a really BIG shock shook the ship almost apart. Nappa picked himself up and ran to the main control panel. The pilot had been killed by an energy blast to the head. Nappa, Kakarot, and William all ran to the pod bay where they fled the ship as it went down in flames.

**Boom!**

They exited their pods and saw their ship blow into a million pieces. The two saiyans grabbed onto William to avoid getting thrown by the explosion. They all began to look around, hoping there was some kind of life, but they simply were surrounded by sand. They had the incredible misfortune of landing on a desert planet.


	3. Chapter Two Life on the Lifeless Planet

Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen

By moonraker one

CHAPTER TWO - Life on the Lifeless Planet

William and the two saiyans decided the only way to see if there really was life on this planet was to split up. So, they took off in separate directions, except for the emperor, who walked over to the space pods.

_Good. Everything is going according to plan._ He thought. _Now, to make sure they don't leave before it's time._

He set their pods on self-destruct, then high-tailed it in his own. Kakarot and Nappa had felt something strange, so they flew back to the pods, or, what was left of them. Nappa cursed as he stomped his foot in the sand.

"That piece of trash left us here!"

Kakarot began smiling, then laughing mildly. Nappa looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"You know how our scouters have been made to not allow distance communication?"

Nappa lowered his eyebrows like, "Duh."

"And?!" He bellowed.

Kakarot smiled. "I messed with them. Now we can talk to any saiyan within 400 parsecs!"

Nappa chuckled. "Kakarot, you are a genius!"

Kakarot pressed the button on his scouter. When the line opened up, he yelled into it.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

He listened through the static, but heard nothing. Then, his scouter picked up a response. Crackly, but what was said was crystal clear.

"This is saiyan team one. What is your current situation?"

He smiled in joy. "This is Kakarot. Me and my partner are stranded on a desert planet. Our pods are destroyed, and we need help!"

"I'll be there in 24 hours. Try to survive."

*Beep*

Kakarot and Nappa sat down on some large rocks. Nappa handed Kakarot half of his Tenbor weed. They helped your strength and dexterity when you chewed on them.

"What are we going to do, Kakarot?" Nappa asked.

"Wish I knew, Nappa."

**RRRUMMBLE!**

Out from the sand popped several warriors. They were an ugly bunch, but they were fast. The two saiyans were much stronger, but nowhere near as fast.

Nappa swung and missed one. "Where the hell did you go…"

**Wham!**

The thing hit him from behind; instant unconsciousness. Kakarot scanned around, then turned left quickly.

**Choom!**

He blew away two of them with a single blast. He turned to the other one, who was behind him. He killed him with a super kick.

**Ka-pow!**

He was cooling down when a voice came from behind.

"That's enough!"

**Frazap!**

An electric shock sent him down. He was out, but he could feel the things carrying him away. When he regained full use of his body, he saw that he was in some kind of dungeon, chained up to the wall. There was a big, ugly sand creature standing in front of him, who was laughing and loosening the chains.

"You are worthless." He said. "You two are going to become excellent entertainment for our main warrior!"

He loosened both of their chains. That was his mistake.

**Boom!**

Kakarot blew him away instantly. Several other sand creatures surrounded them. Nappa took care of them with an energy wave from the ground, which also took out most of the building.

Kakarot smiled. "Nice solution, Nappa."

They ran towards the arena, and five warriors came up to them. Nappa charged two, and scored direct hits on the other three. He and Kakarot then busted down the gate and ran in. On the inside, they saw something; the warrior in the center wasn't a sandcreature like the rest, but was a Makian. A Makian was a descendent of the people of Makyo. He looked at them and smiled evilly.

"So, you're the two saiyans from space." He said, with a voice that sounded evil. "My name is Garlic. I'm pleased to kill you."

Nappa raised an eyebrow at him. "You're an ugly son of a gun, you are!"

Garlic threw off his robe and charged him. Even though he was more powerful than the other warriors on the planet, Nappa was way too much for him.

**BAM!**

Nappa sent him sailing. As he picked himself up, he was smiling.

"You haven't even seen my true power yet!"

He powered up. BIG time. He was huge! And so was his power.

**Thwack!**

**boom!**

He was beating the bejesus out of the two saiyans. Kakarot decided that it was time to do something to raise their power levels, but what?!

_What should I do? _He thought. _Oh, what the hell! I should have thought of this earlier!_

"Nappa!" He yelled. "Take off your power control unit!"

Nappa took the gadget off his wrist. Immediately, his power shot up. Kakarot did the same. Nappa charged Garlic, and hit him so hard that he was dead before he left the ground and flew through the wall. They finished destroying the place, and decided to sleep. But, the only place that they could sleep was on the floor. Not the best accommodations, but it had to do.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Kakarot opened his eyes. Wow, he'd slept all night; it was morning. He looked up at a spacecraft, with a saiyan looking out.

"I'll take you to Morruko XR1, it's where I'm headed."

They got in the spacecraft. Inside, was someone that they were angered to see; Emperor William.

"You." Nappa snorted. "Why'd you leave us there, anyway?!"

Kakarot grabbed his neck. "Tell me why!"

He brushed away Kakarot's hand, and handed them papers. "This was the field test. You've both passed all your tests! As soon as we return, I'll make sure that you both are released from the complex, and Kakarot, I'll plan a big wedding for you and Tesha!"

He frowned. "Saiyans don't like ceremonies. We like to avoid big gatherings."

William shrugged his shoulders. As the ship took off, they all sat down. Nappa and Kakarot were talking about what they were going to do.

"So," Nappa said. "Now that we're free from the complex, what do you think that we could do?"

Kakarot smiled. "Let's pay King Vegeta a visit. I want to know where he sent my brother."

NEXT CHAPTER:

Two years after graduation.


	4. Chapter Three Two Years Later

Kakarot and Nappa: The chosen

By moonraker one

CHAPTER THREE – Two Years Later

Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa and Tesha, the saiyans reunited, were sitting on planet For. They'd just cleared out an evil King who'd ruled the planet as a dictator who tortured the people. They had been traveling ever since graduation, and had seen many a situation like this.

"*BZZT-CRACKLE*Is anyone there?"

Kakarot stood up. "I just got a scouter message!"

Nappa continued eating, talking between bites. "Answer it. I want to hear this."

"Uh, hello?" Kakarot said into the scouter. "This is Kakarot. What is it you want?"

"*BZZT-CRACKLE*This is saiyan reconnaissance, Jelkor speaking. I'm on Planet Earth. I'm only going to be here for a few minutes longer, but I've learned something important. I'll secure the line."

The others crowded around Kakarot.

"On Earth, there are seven magic 'dragonballs'."

Kakarot smiled. "I'm listening."

"Gather all seven, and call the dragon, and you can have any one wish you want. End of transmission."

Kakarot smiled wider. Nappa and the others all agreed that their mission would be to go to Earth for immortality. As they walked to their pods, Tesha put her arms around Kakarot. She smiled.

"Immortality. That'll give us an eternity to share together."

He smiled as he kissed her. "I know."

They all got in their pods and flew away. It would be a year until they made it to Earth. They fell asleep as they flew off.

Meanwhile…

Piccolo flew away from Gohan, leaving him there.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said as he chased after Piccolo. "Don't leave me here alone!"

Piccolo was long gone. Gohan's adventures in the wilderness alone had begun. Krillin was having an even bigger adventure. He had to tell Bulma that her husband was dead.

Bulma saw him coming and opened the door. "Krillin!" She said. "How are you?"

Krillin lowered his head. "I've got some bad news. Goku is dead. When the saiyan attacked, he sacrificed himself."

She almost fainted. "What about Gohan?"

"Piccolo has him."

This time, she did faint. He dragged her into the house. Meanwhile, Goku (not the same one that you or I know) had reached King Kai's place. At the little planet, he was completing his tests.

**Wham!**

King Kai smiled. "Congrats, Goku. You've completed test number one."

"*huff* *puff* Thanks." He said, trying to catch his breath.

A few months passed and the Earthlings were still training. Kakarot and the other Saiyans were halfway there. They decided to make a quick pit stop.

**Beep** Kakarot, you are within one parsec of the planet Yardrat. **beep** Initiating vapor bath **beep**

He pressed a button on his scouter. "Guys! Wake up!"

The others woke up. "Kakarot, what's going on?" Raditz said.

"We're gonna get some food, and hopefully, some training."

The pods landed on Planet Yardrat. As they got out, they were greeted by a large group of Yardratians. The saiyans were treated as friends.

"Welcome to our planet, friends." Said the king.

Kakarot and the saiyans were treated very well on planet Yardrat. They ate, took baths, and got some snacks to take with them. The best part, however, was the training; they learned several new techniques, including the instant transmission. They were about to leave when Raditz stopped them.

"I get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen to this planet. I should stay here to protect them."

Kakarot scratched his head. "Who's coming? Do you know?"

Tesha spoke up. "I believe that it's the Ginyu Force."

Kakarot got in his pod. "In that case, you'd better be careful. They are powerful, and Ginyu has a body-switch technique."

They all said goodbye to him as they flew off. More training happened on Earth, and the saiyans drew closer. The year was up in almost no time at all. The saiyan pods landed on Earth, signaling that the moment of truth has arrived. The decisive moment of battle.

"Who are you, you saiyan scum?" Yamcha asked.

Nappa stepped forward. "We don't want to kill you, we just want the dragonballs."

Krillin stepped up. "Well, you're not going to get them!"

"Okay then, little man, we'll take them by force!"

**Wham!**

Krillin was incapacitated with a single punch. Tien saw and was furious.

"Yahhh!" He yelled in power. Nappa took the beam full on, but it did nothing to him.

**Kerblam!**

Tesha hit him so hard that he went through four mountains. Yamcha tried his wolf fang fist, which she dodged. She slammed her knee into his chest. He tried to scream but only blood came out.

"You'll pay for that! EEEAHH!" Piccolo screamed.

**Choom!**

Piccolo fell. He wasn't dead, just severely injured. It would take him a whole day to regenrate that. They knew better than to kill him. Nappa stayed while Tesha flew off to get the dragonballs. A new Ki signature was sensed.

"You won't get away with this!"

Kakarot turned around, and smiled. "Ah, Vegeta."

Krillin lifted his head. "Goku!"

Vegeta was confused. "Why are you calling me Vegeta, you Saiyan scum!"

Kakarot raised his eyebrows. "You are Prince Vegeta! It is your name! Oh, and Saiyan Scum?! You're one of us, moron!"

Vegeta lowered his stance in anger. "My grandfather raised me, and he named me Goku!"

"Enough talk! You die!"

**Bam!**

Kakarot hit him super hard. Vegeta powered up to kaio-ken times three, and tried a flury of punches. Kakarot dodged all of them. Vegeta tried a blast, which Kakarot again dodged. Kakarot decided he should end this quickly.

**Wham!**

He knocked him out with a single punch. In a few minutes, Tesha arrived with the dragonballs. Kakarot smiled.

"Eternal Dragon!" He yelled.

The dragon showed up. "I'll grant one wish, whatever it is."

Kakarot smiled evilly. "Me, my wife, Nappa, and my brother Raditz all want immortality! Give it to us!"

The dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish is granted!"

A brilliant white flash consumed them with power. The dragon vanished, and the dragonballs spread. They walked up to the injured z-fighters.

Kakarot lifted Vegeta over his head. "All you had to do was let us have the balls. We got what we wanted anyway, so what did you accomplish?!"

They got in their pods and flew off.

Now, my dear reader, I leave you to finish the rest of this story. You may add anything you want, provided that you don't undo anything in the previous chapters.


End file.
